Changes
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: Micheal and Kateriina are brother and sister. Their mother has died and now they're moving, what happens when a group of strangers changes Micheal and Kats world? Read to find out!


"Come on Kat the taxi won't wait forever!" Her fathers voice boomed from down stairs.

Kateriina sighed as she took one last glance around her bedroom. She felt tears begin to rise and quickly wiped her eyes.

Her brother Micheal leaned on the doorway, some what sad as well. "Come on sis, you know he's already made up his mind." She turned and crossed her arms. "How could he do this to us Mikey? He knows how much we love this place. I hate him! I hate him so much! Mom would have never done this!"

Micheal ran his hand through his hair. "I know Katie-Kat, I know." He put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk pulling her along. "You know dad means well, remember this is hard for him too."

"I miss aiti." She said softly using their native language of finnish to refer to their deceased mother.

He smiled softly. "I know."

The story is a long and sad one. Micheal is my twin. We have been close since birth. Obviously. Micheal likes to joke he's older because he was born one minute earlier so I let it slide. We live, well lived I guess you could say, in Los Angelas , California. My mother, a finnish native brought to America by her parents, met my father and they fell in love. Sweet? Just wait. After my mother had me and Micheal things went great. We lived as a happy family. My father had a job in the music Industry, he owned ApocalypseRecords, which did well and you could say we lived a very rich life, always the highest rated private schools, clothes, we had it all.

My mother was a beautiful kind, gentle caring soul. She always read to me and Micheal and taught us that there was more to life then money. She always kept dad on the ground. They were the perfect couple. I always wanted to have a love like they did. They equaled each other out. They were like water and fire. In all honesty we were a very happy family with little worries. Till that day. The day my mother died. Me and Micheal had just turned 17. She got hit by a drunk driver on the way to the grocery store to get our cake. Died on impact. As Micheal said: At least she felt no pain. My father had fallen apart after that. He became super protective and constantly kept tabs on me and Micheal.

The pain of living in a house where my mother once lived became to much for my father so he asked to be relocated to San Diego. Which isn't far but if you grew up in a place that had so many memories and suddenly had to pack up and leave... It's hard. Micheal is the only thing I have left now. Dad is... gone. Like whatever spark he had in his heart just blew out. Micheal cared for me after moms death. He became my anchor.

She got into the taxi with Micheal behind her. Micheal was about 6'1 with her same blonde hair which was always messy. He always wore t-shirts with the name of skate boarding companies, jeans or shorts and a pair of Osiris shoes. Plus a hat. Always a different one. His hat collection amazed her. It lined the walls of his room. Along with his many skate boards. Micheal taught her to skateboard when they were eleven. He'd been skating since he was six. She picked it up naturally and it became their hobby. Even more so after their mother passed. Kateriina was about 5'2 and her hair went down to her butt. She normally had it down or in a ponytail. she tended to were tank-tops and shorts, skinny jeans and Osirish Shoes. Sweatpants and hoodies also occupied her wardrobe. Another thing she kept on her was a necklace. It was a simple worn out leather necklace with a red bead in the middle. Micheal had given it to her when they turned 15. Micheal had one that matched except it had a blue bead. They vowed to never take them off and to this day have kept that promise.

She rubbed her eyes and leaned into Micheal who put his arm around her. She burried he head into his shirt and closed her eyes. "I love you Mikey." He gave her arm a squeeze. "Love you to sis." Then she felt into a unsettling sleep.


End file.
